


Last Day

by momma_66



Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: George Kirk can't wait for the new baby.
Relationships: George Kirk/Winona Kirk
Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/110421.html?thread=24331605#t24331605)

Winona's sleeping and he can't. It's been happening more and more lately. She'll drift, barely able to hold her eyes open and then, before either knows it, her head is on his shoulder and she's asleep.

George doesn't mind, not at all. He puts a hand on her swollen stomach and waits.

Sometimes he tells the baby stories. About his days at the academy, the first time he took a starship out of spacedock. The second time he disobeyed an order. Not about the first time, his face still heats up from that fiasco.

He tells the baby that no matter what George will be proud of him, because this baby...he knows is going to grow up to be special.

The baby kicks sharply and George chuckles. "Can't stand the praise? What kinda Kirk are you?" he teases.

He slips out from under Winona and lifts her gently. She stirs for just a moment but he shushes her back to sleep. Laying her down on their bed he bends and places a soft kiss first on her lips then on her stomach.

"When you get here, everything is going to change. It's going to be a great adventure." Another kick, "yeah, I get it. You're going to be a handful."

George wasn't getting any sleep tonight, and it was closer to 'morning' anyways. "First Officer, Lt. Cmdr. George Kirk, personal log, stardate twenty-two thirty-three point two. Today is going to be another great day." Someone was going to complain about his overly happy personal logs, but what could he say. He had a lot to be happy about.


End file.
